


LoveLorne

by Iwantthatcoat



Category: Angel: the Series, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Caritas, Crossover, M/M, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 11:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16786528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwantthatcoat/pseuds/Iwantthatcoat
Summary: When Sherlock Holmes can’t seem to find the missing piece to solve a time-sensitive case, he turns to an unlikely source for help. I hope you find this to be a fun little Angel crossover. (Alternative titles once included such beauties as “Men With Coats:We Can Brood If We Want To”, “Peter Murphy’s Cheekbones”, and “Everyone Loves Carnitas”.)





	LoveLorne

“I have to go out.”

John crossed the room to get his coat.

“No. Alone.”

“After all that? Hell no! If I’m not coming, you’re not going.”

Sherlock let out the most put-upon sigh he could manage. “It’s not as if I’m wandering about alone in the city, John. I just need to go to a bar.” John raised his eyebrows. “To meet an informant,” he added quickly.

“You. Have an informant. In Los Angeles.”

“As it happens, yes, I do.” Sherlock checked himself in the hotel room’s inadequately lit mirror. There were still patches of blood leaking through the sleeve of his shirt. Scarcely visible, but he’d have to change clothing. Redo the bandaging. There was no way he wouldn’t notice. Even though Sherlock was convinced by now that the insight was genuine (as difficult as it was to believe, such skills had shifted in his mind from impossible to highly improbable), he hated to provide him with any obvious clues. “And I assure you I’m in no danger at this particular location.”

“Well, I’d stay out of your way. And even if the security is remarkably tight, there’s no guarantee that someone won’t cause trouble.”

“Actually, there is.”

***

“Well if it isn’t William Sherlock Scott Holmes, jumping across the pond with those long legs of yours! Is that a magnifying glass in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?”

“Krevlornswath of the Deathwok Clan, as if anyone wouldn't be happy to see you.”

“Listen, Sherlycakes, let’s both dispense with all four of the malities here. Lorne will do me fine. And as for the joy this virescent visage brings, you’d be surprised how often my guests would prefer to be anywhere but here.” Lorne placed his thumb and forefinger beneath his lower lip and took a moment to look Sherlock up and down. “No. Actually you wouldn’t be surprised, would you? So, what’s the case that has finally convinced you to come to Caritas and take a Sher _lock_ on the Wild Side?” Lorne began to hum, “Doo doo-doo doo-doo” quietly to himself and brought up a glass from beneath the counter while Sherlock glanced back at John— who was leaning against the far wall, attempting to look like he wasn’t trying to make sense of things. Lorne followed his gaze. “Oh, you’ve brought along the soldier in the corner.” 

Sherlock turned back toward Lorne, surprised. “I haven’t sang a word yet.” 

“I’m fairly empathic even without, and in this particular case... it isn’t necessary. You’ve been together longer than either of you knows. Plus, it’s pretty obvious he’s not waiting on a lady, he’s just waiting on a friend.”

“I’m missing something. I don’t know what it is, but it’s ...it’s crucial I find out who’s doing this before he takes another victim. It seems random. But there’s always a pattern if you look closely enough. I just can’t seem to—“

“It’s fine! Of course I’ll help any way I can. I just thought it must be a big deal for you to come back in here. I know last time it felt like cheating. And... while you are here... if there’s anything else you might want to know. About someone else. Well, I’d be happy to help with that, too. Seems I’m a sucker for dark, brooding guys in nice coats.”

“Not before it’s time.”

“OK, Paul Masson. Just hop on up there and I’ll tell you what you’re missing. You know the way.”

Sherlock looked puzzled for a brief moment, then gave a weak smile. “Yes. Fine. I do.” He reluctantly walked to the small stage. The strings were already playing the song’s opening notes as he grabbed the microphone.

I find you in the morning  
After dreams of distant signs  
You pour yourself over me  
Like the sun through the blinds

John, who had done an admirable job trying not to stare at all the — well you couldn’t call them people now, could you, they were demons, mostly, but Sherlock suspected John was going with the working hypothesis that none of them truly were and that this was some gathering of LA demon-wannabe weirdos— all the _Caritas clientele_ , was now gaping openly at the sight of a singing Sherlock Holmes.

You lift me up  
And get me out  
Keep me walking  
But never shout  
Hold the secret close  
I hear you say

You know the way  
It throws about  
It takes you in  
And spits you out

Sherlock looked over at Lorne, hoping for some signal that he could stop soon, but The Host only smiled, nodded, and called out something about his having the cheekbones for it. Wonderful. Well, if there was any other way he wouldn’t be here now, would he? Might as well struggle through another verse.

It spits you out  
When you desire  
To conquer it  
To feel you're higher

To follow it  
You must be clean  
With mistakes  
That you do mean

Move the heart  
Switch the pace  
Look for what seems out of place...

“That’ll do,” Lorne said— so softly that Sherlock might have missed it, were he not so desperate to stop. Sherlock put the microphone back into its holder and returned to the bar.

Lorne tilted his head toward John. “Sure you and your friend don’t want to try a few bars of ‘Under Pressure’?”

Sherlock nodded. “I don’t want to learn anything he might not be ready to tell me.”

Lorne looked down, collected his thoughts for a moment, forced a smile back onto his face and, as cheerfully as he could muster—which was quite cheerfully indeed— said, “Except for his middle name. Well, nothing on that, and I won't give you too much information on the case either, or else it’ll spoil the fun. Let’s just say there’s more than one S. Cushing ‘round London Town, and ears are genetically similar.”

“Ohhhh. Of course! A sister!”

Lorne grinned. “Always something, right?”

“You saw that, too?”

“Past, present, and future. I see it all. And I also see your partner headed over this way. An introduction would be polite.”

“John!” Sherlock called out as he stepped around a few small tables to meet him. “John, this is Lorne. He runs Caritas.”

Lorne offered his hand and John shook it before turning to face Sherlock. 

“I didn’t know singing helped you think too. You should do it more often. Your voice is, rather hypnotic.”

“It only helps when I sing for anagogic demons.”

“First time at a bar like this, John?”

“So, these are... all demons?”

“Nah. Only about a third of ‘em are demons. We get a nice mix of vampires, humans… ghouls, golems, gorgons... the occasional succubus. Even Krampus himself stopped by for a drink not too long ago. I’m a demon, though. West Pylea, born and raised. Horrible place. I wouldn’t recommend it.”

“And you all, get along, in here?”

“Transuding Furies cast a sanctuary spell on the place. No violence within these walls. And the parking lot. Caritas is Latin for charity. But then you already knew that, studying for your medical degree.”

John turned toward Sherlock, who shrugged and shook his head, and then he said, “I guess he’s always like that, huh?” Then John faced Lorne. “And you can see a person’s future. When they sing.”

“Aura, future, thoughts, emotions...a little peek into their soul. If they happen to have one, that is.” Lorne smiled. “Sometimes, I just offer a bit of advice.”

John scrunched his lips together tightly and shifted slightly from his left foot to his right.

“I’ve got what I came for, John. Let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> I thought it might be nice to mention the songs over here in case anyone is interested. Lorne thrives on pop culture references (and musical ones in particular) for those of you unfamiliar with Lorne.  
> Sherlock sings “It Cuts You Up” by Peter Murphy (One of the founding members of Bauhaus, which is more or less the original goth band. All depressing gloomy music finds origins here. And I am not the only one to comment on his cheekbones. The song came out in 1990.)  
> Lorne references The Rolling Stones’ “Waiting For A Friend”, and Lou Reed’s “Take A Walk On The Wild Side” and if you don’t know Freddie Mercury and David Bowie’s “Under Pressure” you should go give it a listen right now. I'm serious. I’ll wait. Lorne’s West Pylea reference is from the theme to the tv show The Fresh Prince of Belaire. Also, the alternate title is from Men Without Hats’ “Safety Dance”.  
> Oh, and Paul Masson is from a 1970s wine commercial featureing Orson Welles of all people, and the tag line is “We shall sell no wine before its time.”  
> This is for my AD buddies, especially tei, who got me feeling all kinds of nostalgic for my older fandoms and especially for Lorne.


End file.
